The present invention relates to labels and, more particularly, to resealable extended text labels.
In the packaging of certain chemicals and pharmaceuticals, the manufacturer is often required or desires to provide a considerable amount of information concerning the chemical or pharmaceutical. In the case of pharmaceuticals, this is required by government regulations, however, the occasion may also arise, either separate from or in conjunction with government regulations, to provide the doctor, pharmacist or user with instructions on how the product should be used, what the product is, and safety precautions which should be followed in the use of the product. Similarly, it is often desirable to provide information in multiple languages so that a given product or packaging may be distributed in multiple locations or regions.
Sometimes the literature, which is generally in the form of folded leaflets, is placed within a box along with the container carrying the chemical or pharmaceutical (referred to as xe2x80x9cinsertsxe2x80x9d). The placement of leaflets within the box is expensive and a cumbersome operation to perform. Also, it is difficult to insure by later inspection that the proper literature has been inserted in the proper package. Most all products are packaged in outer cartons and many are not compatible with inserts. Further, the use of folded cartons is under scrutiny by environmental groups, as involving excessive packaging. In an effort to meet this challenge, many companies seek alternatives to folding cartons that carry containers inside.
A different approach to solving this problem has developed over the last several years in which the folded literature is releasably attached to the face of the container (referred to as xe2x80x9coutsertsxe2x80x9d), either directly to the container itself, or to a base label which, in turn, is secured to the container. The literature may then be removed by the customer. In such cases, the portion of the label remaining must carry both an xe2x80x9cidentificationxe2x80x9d of the product, for example, information such as trademark, manufacturer, etc., as well as certain xe2x80x9cstatutory informationxe2x80x9d (for example, lot number and expiration date).
It is often desirable to provide an extended text label with resealability. Resealability may allow the user to open the label, inspect or remove the interior pages thereof, and thereafter reclose and reseal the label. The interior pages, if not removed, may then be referred to again later. Additionally, the various panels of the label are retained in a closed configuration so that they do not dangle and interfere with the handling of and detract from the appearance of the associated article.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a resealable label includes a leaflet having an upper surface and a base tab disposed adjacent the leaflet. The base tab includes a closure portion and a pull tab portion each having an upper surface and a lower surface. The closure portion and the pull tab portion are separated from one another by a cut line therebetween. A varnish coats the upper surface of the closure portion. The label further includes a laminate cover including a first laminate portion overlying the closure portion, a second laminate portion overlying the pull tab portion, and a third laminate portion overlying the leaflet. The label further includes a laminate adhesive including a first adhesive portion releasably and resealably securing the first laminate portion to the varnish on the upper surface of the closure portion, and a second adhesive portion securing the second laminate portion to the upper surface of the pull tab portion. A closure portion adhesive coats the lower surface of the closure portion. The lower surface of the pull tab is substantially free of adhesive.
The label may include a leaflet base adhesive coating a lower surface of the leaflet, wherein the leaflet base adhesive and the closure portion adhesive define an adhesive-free gap therebetween. The base tab may be disposed substantially immediately adjacent the leaflet and be separated therefrom by a second cut line, the second cut line overlying the adhesive-free gap.
The leaflet may include a bottom panel and a top panel overlying and joined to the bottom panel along a fold, the upper surface of the leaflet being an upper surface of the top panel. The base tab is disposed adjacent the fold.
The label may include a second base tab disposed adjacent an end of the leaflet opposite the base tab and a tab adhesive coating a lower surface of the second base tab. The laminate cover includes a marginal laminate portion overlying the second base tab. The laminate adhesive includes a marginal adhesive portion securing the marginal laminate portion to an upper surface of the second base tab. A second varnish may coat the upper surface of the second base tab, whereby the marginal adhesive portion releasably and resealably secures the marginal laminate portion to the second varnish on the upper surface of the second base tab.
According to method embodiments of the present invention, a method for forming a resealable label includes providing a leaflet and forming a first cut line in the leaflet to form a leaflet portion and a base tab portion. A second cut line is formed in the base tab portion to form a closure portion and a pull tab portion. A lower surface of the closure portion is coated with a closure portion adhesive such that a lower surface of the pull tab portion remains substantially free of adhesive. An upper surface of the closure portion is coated with a varnish. A laminate web is applied over the leaflet portion, the closure portion and the pull tab portion such that the laminate web is adhered to at least the varnish coated upper surface of the closure portion and an upper surface of the pull tab portion.